Be My First
by EdenMalfoy17
Summary: EphramKyle experimentation story. This story will be three 'one shots' long with a possible epilogue to tie up all the lose ends.What happens when Kyle asks Ephram to be 'his first?


AN: Not mine, don't sue. Reviews would be nice, especially since this story only appeals to a rather small portion of Everwood fans :)

Enjoy

* * *

The first time it happen, Ephram told himself it was just an accident. Nothing was supposed to happen, they were just hanging out in the kitchen, something did happen but it was an _accident_.

Ephram had been standing at the sink at his dad's house getting himself a glass of water and Kyle had said something obnoxious about Ephrams' piano skills being inferior to his own. Ephram had turned around shaking his head and looking like he was going to make a comment back, this was the way things worked; Kyle said something snarky, Ephram responded with something snarky. Only this time instead of saying anything at all, he grabbed the spray nozzle on the sink and shot Kyle square in his smirking face.

The look of surprise on the kids' face made Ephram burst out laughing and the sound of Ephrams' laughter made Kyle laugh as well. By this time he was coming at Ephram with an open bottle of water. He dumped some over Ephrams head and then the two, laughing, started a half hearted battle over the spray nozzle.

After a moment of struggling with Kyle, Ephram lost his footing on the water slick kitchen floor and hit the ground hard with his butt. He pulled Kyle down with him in retaliation, the force of Kyle's weight knocked Ephram from his seated position to flat on his back in a puddle of water with Kyle squarely on top of his chest.

His laughter faded away as he realized that Kyle's face was just inches from his and the look in the boy's eyes had changed from merriment to something else entirely.

Ephram squirmed a bit forcing his hand up between them to rest on Kyle's chest and push him back a bit, "Whoa," he said, trying to bring them both back down to earth.

A look of disappointment flickered through Kyle's eyes and then he heaved himself off of Ephram's chest and onto his knees.

"Sorry, I just thought…"

"What? Kyle, I'm not gay. I mean, it's totally cool that you are…but I'm just…"

"Yeah, I get it. I just was thinking that maybe…"

Ephram gave him a minute to go on with his thought and when it became apparent that he wasn't going to he spoke up, "Maybe what?" he asked gently.

Kyle sighed, wetted his lips and looked Ephram in the eye, "I wanted you to be my first kiss. That's all."

Ephram looked at him, confused for a moment by the feelings that flooded through him at that admission. As soon as Kyle said it, Ephram realized that he wanted to be this kids' first kiss and he couldn't begin to fathom what that meant.

The two sat in silence for a minute before Kyle said, "Look, I know it was stupid, you're not gay and you're in love with Amy and I'm just a stupid kid."

"Kyle," Ephram said. When the boy didn't look at him he repeated his name and slouched down to try and get a look at his eyes. When Kyle looked up he said, "You are not stupid."

Ephram leaned a little closer to him and Kyle watched, trying to figure out what was going on. Ephram gave him that half smile that drove him wild; the one he'd get when he did a piece particularly well or when he said something that made him proud.

Ephram crooked a finger at him and said, "Come here," as his tongue darted out to sweep across his lips.

Kyle leaned in a bit, not knowing what to expect. Ephram gently put his hand on the back of Kyle's neck and guided his face toward his own; he looked into Kyle's eyes for a moment before closing his own and gently brushing their lips together.

When Kyle gave a startled jerk Ephram pulled his hand away and back off so quickly he nearly hit his head on the cabinet.

"I'm sorry, Kyle, damn it, I'm sorry. I thought that was what you wanted and I just, God, I'm sorry."

"It's exactly what I want, I was just surprised," Kyle responded scooting close to Ephram and leaning his own upper body close to Ephrams again.

Ephram looked at him for a moment before leaning in and touching their lips together. Kissing a boy was quite different from kissing a girl. He'd never paid it much thought before but if he had he would have assumed that it was much the same, lips are lips. But where girls are soft and slick with lip gloss, Kyle was all smooth skin and hard muscular planes.

"Not altogether unpleasant," Ephram mused to himself as he deepened the kiss and felt Kyle give a slight sigh.

Ephram opened his mouth just enough to let his tongue peak out and wet Kyle's lips a bit. The boy opened his mouth slightly to give Ephram access and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Kyle's mouth.

From there things got a bit heated, as kissing usually does and before too long the two were nearly laying on top of one another in a puddle of water in the middle of kitchen floor kissing one another like there was no tomorrow.

Ephram felt a hand slip under his shirt as the front door banged open. The two flew apart and to opposite sides of the kitchen floor just before Delia walked in the room.

"What happen in here?" she asked.

"Um…" Ephram started.

"Broken faucet," Kyle finished.

"Yeah, broken," Ephram said gesturing to the water.

Delia raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"I…fell," Ephram said.

"And I was helping him," Kyle said, hurriedly.

"Then why are you over there?" she asked.

"Go to your room!" Ephram yelled.

"You can't send me to my room. And I'm gonna tell dad that you're weird and you made a mess in the kitchen," Delia said before storming off.

Ephram and Kyle sat in silence for a moment before Ephram said, "Get a mop."

"She's gonna tell your dad."

"She has no idea what she's even 'telling' him, its fine."

Kyle gave him a weary look and got up off the floor.

The two mopped up the floor and Ephram got Kyle a set of dry clothes. By the time Andy got home the two were in the living room going over the piece Kyle was going to play when he got his Julliard audition.

They never mentioned it again.

Until one night a couple weeks later…


End file.
